The Liar
by Xxreverie
Summary: Two years have passed since Sasuke has returned to the village, but Sakura is still struggling with her past feelings. Finally realizing that nothing will ever change, she has decided to accept a life changing commitment. Will she go through with it? Who can stop her?


The smell of newly bloomed cherry blossoms floated with the midnight breeze. The flickering glow from her candle lit bedroom clashed with the silver rays of the luminous moon. Hushed whispers from scavenging animals in the nearby forest were the only sounds accompanying the wind. The stillness of the quiet dark allowed for deep reflection. However, Sakura found herself dreading the silence and only wished for the sun to rise and bring her warmth. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to fall asleep, her mind would not let her rest.

Hopelessly giving up yet another night, she sluggishly dragged her feet to the ledge of her large window seal to stare at the lonely moon. When she was younger, she had loved the moon and its ability to outshine the consuming darkness. Mesmerized, she used to count its many craters wondering how something so beautiful could have so many scares. Now older, she can only feel pity for the moon, without any feelings of admiration or animosity further existing. Instead, she feels sorry that its ultimate fate was to live in eternal loneliness. However, it didn't have to be that way. He had the friendship of the sun and the stars, but he pushed them away as well.

She shut her eyes and released a deep sigh. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if to desperately keep herself together. Soon, her life was going to change. Was she even ready? It was her own decision that was propelling this new life adjustment into action. All she had to say was no and she would be free of any obligations. Her thumb messaged her brow to try and ease the ach in her fatigued head. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. In her heart she thought she was doing the right thing…well, from what's left of her heart.

She would always have her doubts, but dismissed them as a part of the old Sakura she had been trying to change for years. Sometimes she wanted to give up and dedicate her life to her work, but she knew she would eventually get lonely and feel a void in her heart. Of course, something would always be missing from her life, but she would have to do her best to live on like everything was normal.

Her fingers brushed along the cold metal clasp, and craving fresh clean air she opened the window. A soft breeze tickled the back of her neck as she closed her eyes to inhale the crisp nighttime air. Instantly, her soul was calm. However, that brief tranquility just as quickly transformed into panic when she realized she was no longer alone. It was only when she recognized the familiar presence that her mind had finally lost all of its previous thoughts.

Stiff, wide eyed, staring at the sculpted shadow in the corner of her room, Sakura was at first shocked, incapable of functioning. However, she believed herself to be immune to him and quickly tried to compose herself. Turning her back she returned her attention to the window, but falsified any interest. She would not give him the pleasure of knowing about her shaken disposition. So she would wait, until he would state his purpose in visiting her.

The silence lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, but she wanted him to be gone as soon as possible. Biting back her pride, Sakura would reluctantly be the first to speak.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She gritted her teeth together to prevent the "kun" from slipping past her lips.

The groan of the wooden planks fastened her heart beat as his footsteps led him into the light of the moon.

"What do _you_ want, Sakura?" His voice was the same monotone except for when he said the word "you".

Her eyebrows twitched in recognition of his hidden meaning, but she couldn't answer him back. An ach in her throat manifested without warning, giving her reason to question if she really even knew what she genuinely wanted. Maybe she was pretending this entire time, and was trying to convince herself that a different life was what she wanted. The fresh air was growing more sour by the second, and she was finding it hard to breathe. She swallowed hard in an effort to suppress an imminent break down. She would have to survive this conversation, and then she could cry in peace when nobody would know.

"I want you to leave" She believed her voice sounded normal, however Sasuke knew otherwise.

"Liar," he retorted.

She bit down hard on her tongue, took a shaky breath and then turned around to face him with all of her preserved courage. It was only when her glassy eyes met his dark calculating stare that she knew it was not going to be easy.

Sakura's lips parted, however no words could come to mind. The only thing she could focus on was how she would give absolutely anything to be able touch his flawless face. Her hand reflexively lifted, but she hugged her stomach in an effort to cover up her sudden blunder.

"Why are you here? Why now?" She continued to stare unleashing her curiosity.

He shifted his stance, "Naruto asked me to check on you before he left for his mission."

She bitterly smiled at the ground. Shook her head and then swiftly turned to the window again. "Well, I'm fine. I don't know why he would feel worried about me." She chuckled breathlessly. "I'm perfectly fine….So no need to check on me. Now, If you please, I would like to go to bed." She motioned her hand out the window, but froze when she suddenly felt a warm touch stopping her movement.

Snapping her head to the left she looked up into the face of a god. Yet, his undisputed beauty did nothing to tame her spontaneous anger. Exuding rage, she harshly yanked her wrist free from his grasp and did nothing to filter the words that passed her heated lips.

"Don't. you. ever….touch me again.." she gritted through clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed and blackened, which further encouraged her voice.

"And don't you ever pretend to care about me, because the only person you care about is yourself! How dare you come to my house and question me! If Naruto was worried about my judgment, he should have come himself!" With every passing word, her face grew closer and closer to his until she stopped just mere inches away. Chest heaving up and down, her narrowed gaze sharpened to rival her old teammate's.

Then his orbs returned back to their normal impassive appearance, "You're right," he whispered in reply, his sweet breath cascading over her lips. Sakura felt utterly shocked and almost a tiny bit guilty. Her gaze turned apologetic but then…. "I don't care."

"Why you—!" She swung her glowing green fist at his face, but he was too fast, and dodged her attack. However, she wasn't going to be satisfied until his perfectly sculpted face was shattered in the filthy ground. She didn't care if she had to tear up her bedroom in the process; she was going to hurt him like he had hurt her.

Lunging forward, she swung and he dodged yet again. A full sparing session was in progress as Sasuke was on the defensive blocking all of Sakura's wild attacks. Flipping over furniture and dodging flying lamps was not what he had in mind when he first decided to come and check on her. He only wanted to know if she was seriously going to go through with it. He wanted to know if everything he had heard was really true. Watching her reaction to what he had said makes him think he already found his answer.

A high kick to his head was blocked by his arms, but he was sent flying into the wall. That was it. He was ready to end this. She came charging and was about to throw one last finishing punch when Sasuke swung her legs out from under her. She was falling backward and was about to back flip, but with Sasuke's speed, he grabbed her arms and flash teleported pinning her to the bed.

She struggled underneath his grip as his hips pressed hard against her torso. Sakura thrashed in a repulsive response to how he held her down. She tried to wiggle free her legs and bucked her hips against his weight, but it was no use. And looking into his dark devious eyes, she truly found herself utterly confused.

Whipping her head back and forth trying to bite his wrists, she yelled, "Get off of me or I'll kill you!"

His grip only hardened and he retorted, "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so under the bridge."

Her movements halted for a millisecond as the painful memory flashed behind her eyes, but then her anger was amplified by ten. "I swear to Kami, if you don't let go of me, I—"

"Do you love him?" Sasuke's voice was crystal clear and echoed against her bedroom walls.

Lips parted, eyes wide, Sakura's chest was the only thing moving. He waited in silence for a response as she desperately tried to move her lips. His eyes narrowed then skipped around her face. He knew something was wrong, and Naruto knew as well. Was she really going to marry Lee? He needed the truth for once, and not some lie to try and make everyone else happy.

"I—I.." She stuttered avoiding his deathly gaze as he stared at her in growing frustration.

"Sakura!" His voice was cold, harsh, and vibrated through her bones.

Her attention was snapped back to his wondrous, lethal eyes, and that was the second worst mistake of her life. Falling in love with him was her first.

"I—He cares for me, he always has…and—I…" She struggled to keep her voice steady, even in a whisper. Quickly, she turned her face away and closed her eyes to beseech her tears from forming. "I love him."

"Liar," He curtly stated.

She found his eyes again then reignited her anger, "It's the truth! Because you know what? At least he doesn't ignore me. Lee wants to make me happy. And at least he is manly enough swallow his pride and apologize when he knows he's wrong and —and.." she hesitated. Then in a moment of complete weakness, she looked him square in the eyes and allowed raw sorrow to exude from her heart. "And at least he loves me back."

That was the last of her strength against battling her emotions, and she could no longer withhold her tears. Turning her face away from his, she laid weak and completely still under his loosened restraint.

Embarrassed, she begged with a whisper, "Please….leave."

Sasuke starred at the crumbling cherry blossom underneath him, and for the first time in his sorry life, he listened to the feelings of which he had spent so many years trying to outrun. He wanted her to have a better life than the one she would have had with him. He only thought of her well-being and long-term happiness. However, seeing the pain his rejection had been causing her for all of these years, he finally realized that in the end they would both be miserable and lonely if they weren't together.

A relief washed over him as he was finally able to be himself. He let go of her right wrist but inclined closer to her body. Pulling her chin with his fingers so he could see her beautiful eyes, Sasuke whispered, "And why do you think I don't care for you?"

Her eyebrows pulled together in agony and total shock. She was dumbfounded as to why he was asking her this question. She couldn't believe he was teasing her, causing her pain just to make her squirm. A tear from her right eye escaped unwillingly, but a gentle thumb immediately wiped it away.

Her lower lip quivered, "Because…you said so yourself."

A deep gush of breath left his lungs in a huff. He slightly smirked and then softly caressed her porcelain cheek. Paralyzed, she laid under his warm body entirely confused while his face leaned closer and closer until her lips tingled from the warmth of his sweet breath. Looking deep into her sea green eyes, he finally told the truth, "I lied."

And in a passion that had been suppressed for many years, two souls were joined never to be separated again.

Fate had finally found _the liar_.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**If you want, tell me what you think!:) Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
